Friend
by Sweetheart91597
Summary: SPOILER ALERT: the Hound of the Baskervilles. One-shot. 'I don't have friends'. A simple sentence with complicated consequences... I do not own Sherlock.


Sherlock's POV

"I don't have _friends!"_, I yelled through the entire bar. Some people turned to look at us, but I didn't pay much attention to them. I never do. They're just stupid.  
Then, John replied: "Nah. Wonder why." After that, he stood up and walked outside.

As soon as he had left the bar, I sighed and put my head in my hands.  
_Who's the idiot now?!_, I thought _I just yelled at the only person that ever stayed with me for more than three days! And now he's gone! _

I knew I wasn't good with feelings and _people_, but for once I didn't need John to tell me that I messed something up. No, for once I figured it out by myself.  
Now I just needed to find a way to make it up to him…

I got outside as well and decided that maybe some fresh air would help me come up with something.

* * *

John's POV

"I don't have _friends!"_,Sherlock yelled through the entire bar. Some people turned to look at us. I didn't dare to look at them, they would have noticed the hurt and the rage behind my eyes.  
But I would never show that to anybody! I was a soldier! If there's anything I've learned while I was in the army, it's that keeping your emotions under control ican save a life.  
So I took a deep breath and replied: "Nah. Wonder why." After that, I stood up and walked outside.

Once I was outside I took a deep breath. The air was cold, but it felt good. I needed some oxygen.  
I could still hear those four words in my head: "I don't have _friends!". _Like it was something awful to have friends.  
Then, I started pursuing those lights I saw… Man, THAT was a mistake!

On my way back, I suddenly received a text from Sherlock saying that Henry's therapist was in a certain Pub. _Why did he sent me this?!_, I wondered. But I was still angry with him. My reply was curt: 'SO?' Hopefully he would leave me alone from now on!  
Immediately, I got another text : 'Interview her?'. _So much for leaving me alone!_, I thought.  
'WHY SHOULD I?', I replied.  
Then, he sent me a picture of a quite good looking woman…

"Oh, you're a bad man…"

* * *

Sherlock's POV

The next day at the graveyard, I really tried to lighten the mood. I tried being interested (well, my version of interesting), I tried being funny (didn't work either)…. But he kept pushing me away.  
So finally I decided to go with honesty and hoped that it would work out… At first, it looked like it was going to be fine!  
But then, it all went south.

So, I tried the one thing that I had promised to myself that I would never do.  
I showed my emotions.  
It worked! Well, a little… But still!  
And when he had given me an idea, I really felt like everything would be alright after all!

So you see, even a high functioning sociopath can have a friend. Sort of…  
But only if that friend is such a marvelous person as my (only) friend, John Watson.

* * *

John's POV

At the graveyard, I knew that he was trying to make it up to me. _Look at that, he DOES care!_, I thought. But I wasn't planning on just forgiving him (once again!). I was still mad at him! And I would show it to him!  
But I have to admit, he tried. He was kind of nice (as nice as he can get, anyway), he tried to be funny (which I quickly dismissed),…  
I even kept pushing him away when he told me his thoughts, probably for the first time since we met!

Suddenly, he showed emotions. I was shocked by the sudden change in my flat mate.  
"I don't have friends… I've just got one."  
I could feel my heart melting just the slightest bit. I saw his intentions were good and that he was desperate.  
If he wasn't, he would never say such a thing!  
So I forgave him, but I still just walked away. When he came running after me yelling about how great I was, because I had given him an idea it felt just like old times.  
Definitely because it was soon followed by some small insults… But still!

So you see, even an ex-soldier/doctor with PTSD can have a friend. Well, kind of…  
But only if that friend is such an amazing person as my friend, Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

**Author's note: And that's the end of my very first Sherlock one-shot. I hope you liked it! :)  
I used a bit from my favorite episode, so I loved writing it. :D  
Read, review and check out my other stories if you've got the time :) **


End file.
